10 ans en 2 jours
by pipersam
Summary: Et si Daniel avait tout imaginé...


TOUTE UNE VIE EN DEUX JOURS

_**TOUTE UNE VIE EN DEUX JOURS**_

Auteur : PiperSam

Mail :

Résumé : Daniel se demande ce qu'il lui arrive après un retour de mission assez mouvementé.

Genre : Pas d'action et très peu d'aventure, c'est 1peu ship, réflexion et bizarrerie pour une fois.

Saison : Après Moebius.

Note de l'auteur : Je me lance sur un sujet déjà plus ou moins abordé soit dans les fics soit dans les épisodes, je sais pas ce que ça va donner, à vous de juger. Attention cependant la fin risque de vous surprendre, au risque que ça ne vous plaise pas...en gros c'est un peu l'inverse de ce qui est arrivé à Teal'c...

Lorsque Daniel ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda soudain où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se trouvait dans un hôpital, étonné de ne pas se retrouver au SGC il fouilla dans sa mémoire. Ils étaient en exploration sur P9K254 lorsque les autochtones locaux les avaient prit en chasse. Ils avaient appris en visitant le village que les flèches des sauvages étaient empoisonnés. Ne voulant tuer personne Sam avait ordonné le retrait immédiat par la

porte, celle-ci étant toute proche. C'est seulement au moment de passer la porte qu'il avait sentit une douleur au bras gauche puis à peine sur la passerelle il s'évanouissait dans les bras de Teal'c. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas à l'infirmerie du SGC? Il ne comprenait rien...était-ce un piège? Une seule race pouvait en être à l'origine mais ils fuyaient à présent. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit aussitôt. Il ouvrit les yeux s'agitant soudain, le docteur s'approcha lui injectant un calmant dans sa perfusion.

**Daniel:** Qui êtes vous??

**X:** Enfin Daniel qu'est ce qui te prends?

**Daniel:** Vous...vous êtes mo…Et on se tutoie depuis quand?

Elle s'assit sur son lit, lui prenant la main. Il la retira brusquement visiblement surpris.

**Daniel:** Vous n'êtes pas Janet Fraiser c'est impossible!!

**Janet:** Très drôle Daniel, je crois que le coup que tu as reçu à la tête ta plus perturbé que je ne le croyais. On va pousser les examens.

**Daniel:** Un coup à la tête? Mais où je suis là? On est pas au SGC? Et Sam, et Teal'c, ils vont bien?

Elle sourit, la main toujours dans la sienne.

**Janet:** Sam va bien, elle est à l'étage au dessus, ne t'inquiète pas Jack ne te tuera pas. Et qui sont Teal'c et le SGC?

**Daniel:** Mais pourquoi Jack me tuerai?

Il passa une main sur son visage ne comprenant rien à la situation, il se passait visiblement quelque chose. La flèche devait être une drogue et on cherchait à lui faire croire des choses ça ne serait pas la première fois. Il fallait qu'il parle à Sam et Teal'c.

**Janet:** J'ai d'autres patients à voir, je repasserais, essais de dormir.

Il fit mine de fermer les yeux et la regarda partir. Puis il se leva brusquement et arracha sa perfusion.

Sa tête lui tourna quelque peu mais il avait connu pire. Trouvant des vêtements dans le placard, il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit. Personne ne fit heureusement attention à lui et il trouva cela encore plus bizarre.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il monta d'un étage et chercha la chambre de Sam. Il la trouva au bout du couloir. Il frappa et entra.

**Daniel:** Sam, il faut que...Jack? Mais...

**Jack :** Haa te voilà, et bien heureusement que Sam va bien sinon !

**Daniel :** Jack mais … et Sam tu as l'air...enceinte ?

Il pris une chaise ne pouvant plus tenir plus longtemps debout. Il se passait quelque chose et il était le seul à s'en rendre compte. Si Sam était touchée, les choses étaient plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. En temps normal les lavages de cerveau et autre ne fonctionnait pas sur son amie grâce à Jolinar. Il ne lui restait plus que Teal'c. En attendant il avait plutôt intérêt à faire semblant.

Sam et Jack se mirent à rire et voyant la mine de leur ami s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

**Sam :** Janet m'a dit que tu n'avais rien à la tête mais ça a l'air plutôt sérieux.

**Daniel :** Je... mes souvenirs sont confus... que c'est-il passé ?

**Jack :** J'étais à la base...

**Daniel(pensées) : **Jack était à la base, on avance un peu...

**Jack :** Lorsque Sam m'a appelé pour me dire que le travail avait commencé, je ne pouvais pas sortir et elle t'a appelé. Un camion vous a coupé la route et tu as miraculeusement réussi à redresser la voiture. Seulement le camion a suivit et il vous ait rentré dedans. Tu t'es jeté sur Sam pour les protéger et ta tête à cogné contre le pare-brise. Daniel, je te dois la vie de ma femme et notre enfant.

**Daniel(pensées) :** _Oulala...ça y est j'y suis, je suis toujours au SGC mais en plein délire...à cause de cette drogue...mais c'est du déjà vu ça et puis pourquoi j'en suis conscient ? Et Jack n'est pas si… démonstratif d'habitude._

**Sam(le tirant de ses pensées) :** Daniel !Daniel !

**Daniel :** Oui pardon ?

**Sam :** Tu veux la prendre ?

**Daniel :** Qui ?

Il vit Jack se pencher sur un berceau et lui tendre un minuscule paquet de linge rose.

**Jack :** T'es sure Sam, il va pas la laisser tomber avec le coup qu'il a reçu ?

Daniel tendit les bras, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

**Daniel(pensées) :**_ Il plaisante, c'est bien Jack...Je suis mort et les anciens me refont un sale coup...nan il ne veulent sûrement plus de moi depuis le coup avec Oma et Anubis. _

**Sam(inquiète) :** Tu es sur que ça va Daniel ?

**Daniel :** Mm ? Oui, oui... j'ai juste quelques problèmes de mémoire.

Il en vint à douter quelques secondes, après tout cette vie était peut être la vraie, il avait tout inventé dans ses rêves...impossible, Teal'c était passé par là lorsqu'il avait partagé son symbiote avec Brat'ac. Il avait trois solutions...les anciens, très peu probable. Les goa'ulds, impossible ils fuyaient et Hathor leur avait fait un coup dans le même style. Ou encore, la drogue de P9K254, la meilleure solution mais pourquoi en avait-il conscience ?

Janet entra alors l'air inquiet puis se radoucit en le voyant dans la chambre de Sam.

**Janet :** Ha te voilà...Daniel il te faut du repos, ton accident était sérieux. On va te refaire des examens ton état m'inquiète.

**Daniel :** Je vais bien Janet...j'ai juste quelques problèmes avec ma mémoire.

Il évitait délibérément le vouvoiement.

**Janet :** Chéri, après ce que tu as dit a ton réveil je doute que tu aille bien.

**Daniel (pensées):** _Chéri ? De mieux en mieux... bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive._

D'instinct il regarda son annulaire gauche et vit une trace d'alliance. Janet repris le bébé des bras de Daniel et la confia à sa mère.

**Janet : **Je vous l'enlève...allez vient avec moi.

**Daniel :** Mais Janet...

**Janet :** Je vais te faire transférer ici... Si ça peut éviter que tu t'agites.

Janet ouvrit la porte et tomba face à face avec deux jeunes gens riant aux éclats.

**Cassie :** Ha maman...Daniel tu es réveillé...contente que tu aille bien.

Elle le pris dans ses bras et il se laissa faire. Il ne connaissait pas le jeune homme à ses côtés et ne dit rien lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras en le remerciant. Ils sortirent enfin et Daniel eut le temps d'entendre le prénom Charly. 30 minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour, Janet avait pu le faire transférer dans la même chambre que son amie.

**Sam :** Alors ?

**Janet** : A première vu tout va bien... Je pense à une amnésie post-traumatique mais...

**Jack :** Il le fait exprès pour se faire dorloter...

Daniel ne releva pas, il était occupé à fixer le jeune homme prés de Sam. Il portait le bébé et lui parlait en lui donnant le biberon.

**Daniel(pensées) :** _Il ressemble à Jack...et...Charly est mort il y a 10 ans...mais Janet est vivante ici alors...nan pas une réalité alternative trop de chose ne concorde pas._

**Janet (regardant son bipeur) :** Je vais vous laisser... Gardez un œil sur le malade.

**Daniel :** Janet je...

Trop tard, elle venait de sortir.

**Sam :** Daniel, de quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?

Il fallait qu'il la joue fine, surtout avec Sam.

**Daniel :** Mmmm pas grand chose... on se connaît depuis 9 ans voir plus...mais heu c'est tout.

**Cassie :** Tu es marié à maman depuis 6 mois maintenant, tu t'es déclaré juste après...juste après qu'elle ait frôlé la mort.

**Daniel :** Frôlé ?

Jack pris le relais en voyant Cassie encore bouleversé par cette histoire.

**Jack :** Pour faire court, Un type est rentré aux urgences un soir et a tiré sur tout ce qui bougeait. Janet a pris une balle perdue en voulant protéger un patient.

**Daniel :** Alors on est pas dans un hôpital militaire ?

**Jack :** Non Daniel...tu est professeur d'Anthropologie à l'université… je suis le seul ici à bosser pour le grand patron.

**Daniel :** Quoi ? Mais...non rien. Je crois que Janet a raison... je fais une amnésie post-traumatique.

**Sam :** Tu ne te souviens de rien et pourtant tu sais exactement qui nous sommes...

**Daniel(aquiescant) :** Oui, je sais que nous sommes de très bon amis depuis longtemps...mais... c'est tout.

Il préféra ne plus rien dire au risque qu'on l'enferme, il avait déjà vécu cela et ne tenais pas à recommencer.

**Jack :** Alors on a du boulot...(il regarda sa montre)... et moi aussi. Sam jte confie notre malade. Je repasserais ce soir.

**Charly :** Nous aussi on repassera ce soir, maman repasse nous chercher pour nous emmener en cours.

Tous trois sortir laissant Sam et Daniel parler du passé.

**Sam :** Que veux-tu savoir ?

**Daniel :** Tout depuis le début...

**Sam(souriant) :** Et bien on a pas finit...accroche toi...Nous nous connaissons depuis notre arrivée en même temps à l'université toi professeur d'Anthropologie et moi d'astrophysique. J'ai rencontré Jack alors que je rendais visite à mon père de passage sur la base militaire de Colorado Springs. Toi et Jack vous ne vous êtes pas entendu immédiatement, il déteste les scientifiques sauf moi...Seulement il était marié et il s'est passé 4 ans avant que Sarah ne demande le divorce. Et j'ai du faire le premier pas...

**Daniel :** Et Janet ?

Il ne croyait guère à cette version de l'histoire trop de choses ne concordaient pas.

**Sam :** Janet est aujourd'hui le chef des urgences, nous nous sommes rencontrés là-bas d'ailleurs. J'avais trouvé une petite fille blessé sur le bord de la route, elle venait de s'enfuir de l'orphelinat. Je l'ai emmené ici et Janet l'a soignée. Elle a finit par l'adopter refusant de la laisser à des inconnus. Je ne pouvais pas le faire l'époque, mon père étant gravement malade...

Sam marqua une pause, caressant la joue du bébé endormie.

**Daniel :** Jacob...il est...

**Sam :** Décédé d'un cancer, il y a 7 ans...Puis je vous ai présenté mais tu étais encore marié à Sharé...puis elle t'a quitté...et il a fallu que Janet frôle la mort pour que tu te décide. Pire que Jack et moi...Voilà dans les grandes lignes...tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

**Daniel :** Rien que des bribes.

Dans ce monde, la porte n'existait pas...on ne cherchait pas à le piéger visiblement. Sinon les choses auraient été différentes et les ennemis de la Tau'ri savait que SG1 était déjà passé par là. Il en déduisit qu'il délirait suite à la drogue de la flèche qu'il avait reçu. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il en avait parfaitement conscience. Et surtout aucune fois il n'avait parlé de Teal'c...pourquoi ?

Ils discutèrent dans leur soit disante vie toute l 'après midi, Jack revint à 18H avec Charly et Cassie. Janet arriva 15 minutes plus tard, son service étant terminé.

**Janet :** J'ai eu tes résultats, tout va bien...ta mémoire devrait revenir dans peu de temps.

Daniel approuva d'un signe de tête, tout était si réel...après tout ce que lui avait raconté Sam il en venait à douter de sa véritable vie. Et si il avait inventé tout cela durant les deux jours où il avait été inconscient. Il se repris, non on invente pas plus de 10 ans de sa vie en 2 jours.

**Daniel :** Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

**Janet :** Dans deux jours, en même temps que Sam.

**Jack :** C'est surtout parce qu'il a un doc à domicile pour le dorloter.

Sam sourit, Daniel reconnu le sourire qu'elle ne faisait qu'à Jack lorsqu'il sortait ses blagues douteuses.

Daniel se réveilla en pleine nuit en nage, il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas avoir inventé ses séances de tortures…il souleva soudain son tee-shirt cherchant une cicatrice bien précise.

**Daniel(pensées) :** _Ho non….elle n'y est plus… mais alors…_

La cicatrice laissé par un coup de lance datant de la mission précédente n'apparaissait plus. Il douta sérieusement de ses théories. Il se rassit et tenta de retrouver le sommeil.

Il finit par s'endormir avec une seule pensée en tête : « Tout ceci est impossible ». Il fallait qu'il se raccroche à cela auquel cas il croirait définitivement à cette vie.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la chambre, un homme plutôt baraqué discutait avec Sam. Il se redressa aussitôt remettant ses lunettes.

**Daniel :** Teal'c ! Je savais que je ne délirais pas ! Maintenant que nous sommes seuls tous les trois va falloir me dire ce qu'il se passe !

**Sam :** Daniel…mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?Tu vas bien ?

Il se rendit soudain compte que la personne ressemblait effectivement à Teal'c mais n'avait pas de tatouage jaffa sur le front.

**Daniel :** Excusez moi… j'ai un peu de mal avec ma mémoire.

**X :** Samantha m'en a parlé…heureux que vous vous portiez bien tout de même, vous étiez dans un sale état lorsqu'on vous a sortit de votre voiture.

**Sam :** Murray est le pompier qui est intervenu lors de notre accident, il passait voir si nous allions bien.

**Daniel : **Haaa….c'est gentil de votre part**….(pensées)…**_trop de coïncidences bizarre, Teal'c pompier et il s'appelle Murray….je sais pas où je suis retenu prisonnier mais ils sont pas très futé de me faire croire ça ou alors je suis bien en train de délirer._

Si la veille Daniel, doutait, l'apparition de Teal'c lui avait remis les idées en place. Il était retenu prisonnier ou il délirait. Il espérait seulement que ses amis le sauverait.

Sam passa sa journée à tenter de lui raviver la mémoire…Janet passa régulièrement. Le soir, Charly, Cassie et Jack vinrent les rejoindre.

Le lendemain, tous deux rentrèrent chez eux, Janet se chargea de son mari et Jack de sa petite famille.

Une semaine passa sans que Daniel n'ait eu le moindre souvenir de cette vie, ni aucun indice sur la raison pour laquelle il était coincé dans cette pseudo réalité. Il n'avait pas encore repris le travail mais avait tout de même fait des recherches sur la porte et le projet Stargate. Il n'avait rien trouvé, la porte n'existait pas dans ce monde, il tenta de contacter Catherine Langford mais constata qu'elle était décédée comme dans sa réalité, seulement il avait pu avoir Ernest au téléphone qui lui avait dit qu'il avait été un des élèves préférés de sa Catherine. Il essaya de contacter son grand-père, il vivait dans une maison de retraite à Chicago, et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête lorsque Daniel lui parla du crâne de cristal. Puis il appris que Jonas l'avait remplacé à l'université pendant son année sabbatique. Tout semblait tellement réel, si bien qu'à la fin de la semaine, il abdiqua. Cette réalité semblait la sienne, tout le monde était heureux….seulement il ne s'y faisait pas… il ne se sentait pas chez lui.

Le week-end, Jack invita la famille Jackson dans son chalet. Il avait bien vu que Daniel ne se remettait pas de son accident et cherchait par tous les moyens à l'aider.

Le samedi soir, ils étaient tous réunis à table pour un immense BBQ.

**Jack :** Alors Cassie, c'était comment Denver ?

**Cassie :** Bof…la prof était un peu dépassé par les élèves qui voulaient faire autre chose que ses sorties….ha si j'ai vu Pete.

Daniel sursauta…il ne l'avait pas inventé lui non plus. Il vit Jack se rembrunir et Sam lui faire une grimace.

**Janet :** Cassie…

**Charly :** Les deux pieds dans le plats comme d'hab…j'explique à Daniel le pauvre, il a l'air perdu.

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête.

**Charly :** Pete est un ami de Marc…Sam était fiancé avec lui avant que Papa ne se bouge un peu. Tu t'en souviens pas ?

**Daniel :** Si si ça revient tout doucement**…(pensées)…**_encore un qui existe vraiment…je ne saurais jamais quelle est ma réalité…._

Ils changèrent aussitôt de sujet, et personne ne remarqua que Daniel était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

La semaine suivante, Daniel n'eut aucun cauchemar et doutait réellement de son ancienne vie au SGC. Il était bien dans celle-ci et au moins Janet et Charly étaient en vie. Teal'c ne faisait plus partie de la leur mais il s'était renseigné et il avait l'air heureux.

Un mois passa et il repris son travail, ça n'était pas le SGC mais ses élèves étaient des passionnés tout comme lui et aucune menace ne planait au dessus de sa tête. De temps en temps ses doutes revenaient lorsque un de ses élèves remettait une de ses théories concernant les pyramides sur le plateau mais sans plus.

Un jour alors qu'ils étaient au chalet, Jack lui demanda de l'aider dans les travaux sans grande conviction…le général avait raison, Daniel reçu une poutre sur la tête et perdit connaissance.

Et lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il trouva Jack à son chevet. Il se redressa brusquement cherchant ses lunettes que son ami lui tendit un sourire en coin.

**Jack :**Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur petit scarabée….

**Daniel :** Oh c'est pas vrai….où je suis encore….

**Jack :** Comment ça encore ? Ça fait deux jours que vous délirez Daniel, souvenir de P9K254. Je vais appeler Carter et Teal'c.

Il regarda Jack se lever et contacter ses amis. Jack avait sa tenu habituelle lorsqu'il restait au SGC, et en regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'il se trouvait effectivement à l'infirmerie. Il en vint presque à regretter d'être revenu surtout avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Sam et Teal'c arrivèrent aussitôt. Sam le serra dans ses bras visiblement soulagée et Teal'c le salua a sa manière.

**Teal'c :** Heureux que vous alliez mieux Daniel Jackson….

**Sam :** Daniel…ça me soulage de voir que vous allez bien….

**Jack :** Sacré dodo Daniel….

Le nouveau docteur du SGC, vint l'ausculter et rassura SG1, Daniel allait bien. Encore un peu de repos et il pourrait sortir.

**Daniel(baillant) :** Vous pouvez pas imaginez ce dont j'ai rêvé….

Il se ravisa soudain pensant que parler de Janet et Charly n'était pas une bonne idée.

**Jack (lui tapant sur le bras) :** Gardez ça pour le débreifing…apparemment vous n'avez pas assez dormi…on vous laisse.

Le reste de SG1 sortit et Daniel ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une atroce migraine lui vrillait les tempes. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait de nouveau dans le chalet de Jack.

**Daniel :** Ho non c'est pas vrai… je comprends ce que pouvais ressentir Teal'c maintenant….

Janet arriva souriant.

**Janet:** Ca va mieux ?

**Daniel :** Mmm…j'ai la migraine mais oui….Jack va me la ressortir toute ma vie celle là.

**Jack (entrant dans le salon avec les autres) :** Tu crois pas si bien dire…j'aurai mieux fait d'attendre que Charly et Cassie reviennent de leur balade.

**Daniel :** Sans commentaires Jack…

Finalement il était heureux d'être revenu….Janet était à nouveau avec eux… avec lui. Il pris l'aspirine qu'elle lui tendait, il l'avala d'une traite et l'embrassa. Elle fut surprise mais heureuse que son Daniel soit de retour. Un mois qu'il était bizarre, distant.

**Daniel :** Jack la prochaine fois que tu essaieras de me tuer, tente quelque chose de plus subtil.

**Jack :** C'est noté.

Ils rirent, même la petite Liz se mit de la partie.

**Daniel(pensées) :** _Et bien, j'en aurai des choses à raconter à mes enfants….et petits enfants…c'est bien mieux comme ça…mais tout de même…_

Daniel n'eut plus aucun rêve concernant le SGC, il en déduisit après plusieurs mois, qu'il avait tout inventé lors de son accident. Il ne retrouva cependant pas totalement la mémoire, Janet ne pu jamais se l'expliquer…

Ha je l'avais dis que c'était bizarre, pitis feedback ? ? ?Bon ou mauvais je prends…

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Date d'écriture:2005.


End file.
